


Mitsuki's worst day

by Neutral_Cross



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, Crossplay, Magical Cocona meets the Soba man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral_Cross/pseuds/Neutral_Cross
Summary: It was Nagi's fault that Mitsuki was wandering the streets dressed like some anime character. Could his day get any worse?





	Mitsuki's worst day

Mitsuki was having a terrible day.

Nagi had woken him up at five am to ‘get him ready for the day’. That actually meant ‘making poor Mitsuki crossdress to go with him to a con’. He had never agreed, but Nagi didn’t care about such things. He wanted Mitsuki dressed as Cocona, and he got him wearing a skirt. And a pink wig. And, ugh, makeup. At least he didn’t have to wear female undergarments.

Nagi kept complaining about that little fact all the way to the con.

Then, the blond got distracted by so much merchandise goodness. Which meant that the guy actually ditched him about five minutes after they got inside the con building. That explained why Nagi had never kept a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Whatever. He was horrible at dating.

Just for the record, _that_ hadn’t been a date. More like ‘holding him against his will’.

The thing is that he had spent all the morning being dolled up and hadn’t been able to eat anything because Nagi didn’t trust him enough not to smear his makeup. Honestly, he didn’t trust himself either, but he didn’t care at all. He _did_ care about being hungry as hell. That’s why he decided to go to get something to eat. He felt like eating something warm.

Maybe soba.

That’s why he entered the restaurant, dressed like an anime character, and praying to God that nobody recognizes him until he gets to the safety of him room. He doesn’t need to give Nagi more reasons to make him wear a skirt again.

God wasn’t on his side.

To be fair, he wasn’t on Gaku’s side either. TRIGGER’s leader was helping around his grandparents’ restaurant. The last thing he wanted was someone to notice him. He had an image to keep, after all. That’s why he stopped short on his feet when an IDOLiSH7 member found his _other_ working place.

‘You’re…!!’

Both of them realized that the other wasn’t wearing their usual attire.

Maybe the situation could be salvaged.

‘If you don’t know me, then I don’t know you.’

Gaku’s —Soba man’s— words were impossible to reject. Mitsuki —Cocona— nodded and made her order. She ate in silence and never mentioned how her bowl was full to the brim. She paid—and hoped the tip was enough to ensure Soba man’s silence—and left with what was left of her —Mitsuki’s— dignity.

Damn Nagi.

Could the day get any worse?

It certainly could. The makeup was waterproof, as he later discovered, and he didn’t own any products to take it off. He actually had to call Manager and woudn’t be able to meet her eye for days.

He was _so_ going to burn all of Nagi's merchandise.

It would feel great.


End file.
